1. Field
Methods and apparatus consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for obtaining magnetic resonance (MR) images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, which is an apparatus for obtaining an image of an object by using a magnetic field three-dimensionally, is capable of showing a spine, a joint, a nervous system, and a ligament as well as a bone at an angle, the MRI apparatus is widely used to accurately diagnose a disease.
A medical imaging apparatus may obtain a magnetic resonance (MR) signal by using a contrast medium for enhancing a contrast between structures, may reconstruct the obtained MR signal, and may output the reconstructed signal. The contrast medium may enhance a signal obtained from target tissue that lacks a blood-brain barrier (BBB) or is in an incomplete state by increasing an intensity of the signal obtained from the target tissue. However, the contrast medium may also enhance a signal obtained from blood flow by increasing an intensity of the signal obtained from the blood flow.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a method of generating an image in which target tissue of an object is enhanced by using a contrast medium and a medical imaging apparatus using the method.